Falling
by A Change is Gonna Come
Summary: Warren Peace had always assumed he was the bad guy, the one who would ruin lives. Now though, there's a hero in need of saving, and it's Warren Peace who finds himself to be the only one who can keep him from falling.


**Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to this film, this wouldn't be called fanfiction. **

**(A/N- I've always been a big fan of Sky High, and I guess after conceiving this story years ago I realized it deserved to be written. Besides, there are way too many OC stories in this fandom. Seriously. Not to offend you OC authors out there! However, you need an equal mix... and more stories about the main character. Whatever... More info! This story will quite quickly divert from the film, don't worry. Other note. This isn't slash. I mean, it could be. It might even be in the future. But for now... let's keep this platonic.)**

There was something off about William Stronghold. His tentative, almost fake smile. His eyes, seemingly hesitant to look someone in the eyes. His terrified posture as he stepped into the cafeteria. As if he had just nearly escaped certain death.

Then again, there was only so much one could gather from staring at him from ten feet away.

* * *

Warren prodded his meal with a fork, though not daring to taste it. He'd made that mistake exactly two years ago, his first day at Sky High. He casually wondered what the incoming class of freshman was bringing as far as powers, a common topic of conversation within the first week. Things eventually settled down, rumors drifting off into the obscurity, the journal entries of teenage girls. Though this would not happen for weeks.

As he thought, his eyes never wavered from their intense hold on the back of the boy's head. To the untrained eye, it might seem as though Warren was concentrating on burning a hole through the sandy blonde hair of the young man. In reality, it was more an effort to avoid doing so.

There was a kind of bubbling rage in the heart of Warren Peace. A fury that needed to escape it's confines and ravage the one who chained it in the jail of Warren's heart. There was two people upon whom one could place this blame.

The first was his father, a man who had come to be known as one of the most wicked men to have walked the earth. A true villain, whom wanted nothing more than power over everyone. Specifically, power over those with abilities that could rival his own. The second man, the one who defeated him. A hero in the most traditional sense, gleaming teeth and perfect hair, rippling muscles and an ugly costume.

Although Warren was powerful, he was still but a youth. His powers would not be entirely developed for years. Even his father could not defeat the Commander single handedly, cocky but not stupid- Warren was sure he was not the one who could do the job.

At the very least, he could not physically kill the Commander. However, there were other ways to break someone. All you had to do was discover their weakness, their Achilles' Heel, per se.

Warren Peace was pretty sure he was staring at victory. If he could break the young Stronghold, he could break the elder.

Watching carefully the boy's every movement, he was not impressed. This was the result of the genetically perfect breeding of the Commander and Jetstream? This kid could be anyone's. He was not tall and muscular like his father, nor confident and witty like his mother. Will's light brown eyes were stuck firmly on his plate, Warren noted, as the boy and a group of other freshmen searched for a table.

They settled on one right across from Warren. Perfect.

Suddenly, the younger boy's posture faltered, glancing cautiously over his shoulder, he perceived Warren's piercing gaze. He turned back and hesitantly mumbled to his friends, even daring to take yet another curt glance his way.

Warren couldn't help but let his stony appearance break for a moment, a slight smile on his lips. There was a certain satisfaction, seeing the shock and fear in the other's eyes. Luckily, Will was too busy trying to keep his cool, he didn't notice any lapse in the fury of Warren's dark eyes.

"Baron Battle's son? Oh, excellent. My first day of High School and someone already wants to _kill _me." Will ran a hand exhaustedly through his hair. He'd been hoping to keep a low profile, hopefully people wouldn't realize he had any connection to the legendary superhero team he called Mom and Dad. Clearly, that was not happening as of yet.

"He's not going to kill you, Will. At least not on school grounds." Ethan offered.

"Oh well that's really assuring. He won't kill me between the hours of 8 a.m and 3 p.m. Now I feel safe." Will had a knot in the pit of his stomach, already throbbing like an ulcer. That was only because of his worries about power placement after lunch. This newest development certainly wasn't helping much. "I uh... I gotta go to the bathroom" he mumbled, needing an escape from the concerned eyes of his peers.

Only Layla had any clue that the boy who was thought to have incredible power was likely the only one in the school who had no abilities what so ever. Sure, her friend was a great guy, but she felt for him. He tried to put on a brave face, act as though it didn't matter to him that he had yet to inherit his parent's super-human abilities. As she watched him clamber up from the table and search for an escape from the crowded cafeteria, she could see right through him, it was easy to spot the terror in his shaking voice.

Will leaned against the stall, gulping in a deep, gasping breath. He punched the other wall of the cubicle furiously, angered at himself. Angered at the way he lost his cool. He winced heavily as his fist collided with the metal of the stall wall, painting his knuckles red with pain. He imagined his dad, only leaning against the flimsy wall would have crushed it into a powder. And here was his son, the kid he was sure had inherited his super strength, eyes getting teary over some bruised knuckles.

And in a few minutes, when lunch was over, everyone would see it. The curtain would fall, and Will Stronghold would be standing naked and powerless before the world. He wondered how high the school really was. How much it would hurt. If it would feel like flying.

He didn't even realize what he was doing until he was brushing his hands against the cool metal of the sides, the ring that enveloped the grass where his school lay behind him. The surface felt warm, it hummed as it pounded out energy, trying to fight the force of gravity. He licked his lips, pondering what to do.

Slowly removing his bag, he thought it would be best this way. He set the school bag against a tree and approached the edge with a new sense of purpose.

"WHATCHA DOIN' FRESHMEAT?!" called a voice behind him, interrupting the serenity filling his body. He jumped in fright, almost falling off the edge in the process. Will spun around, his face ghost white.

Staring at him were two familiar faces, Lash and Speed, the two assholes from this morning. Great, witnesses to his greatest moment of weakness.

Will opened his mouth, ready to choke out some lame excuse, but seemed unable to find his voice. He could do nothing but stare guiltily at the older guys, hoping they hadn't picked up on his almost ritualistic preparation. As he gazed at them, they seemed to be whispering to one-other. Chuckling.

Suddenly, before he could blink,the bigger one, Speed, was at his side. Lash strolled over lazily and patted him on the back. " Stronghold, thinkin' 'bout takin' a leap?" the question startled Will, fearing they really had picked up on his thought. However, there was a lingering smirk behind the question.

" Yeah, right." Will laughed, trying to make his voice sound confident. Proud that he'd even managed to come out and say anything at all in response.

"Well, you know- Lash here could lend you a hand." Speed clapped him on the back.

The shove was enough to send him off the edge. Will closed his eyes, but didn't scream. He couldn't decide if this was good or bad. This way, his parents would have someone to blame, they wouldn't have to worry about it being his fault. Wouldn't have to feel the shame of knowing he'd made the choice himself.

The wind rushed through his hair, he spread his arms out like a bird. It would only be a few more seconds now. And no one would ever have to know _why_.

Sure, a sense of panic was rising- but less so than in the bathroom. Less than his worries about power placement, about the brooding guy who wouldn't look away at lunch. This was easier to swallow.

Suddenly though, it felt as though gravity had reversed itself. Will was flying upwards, towards the school, towards life. Had he suddenly developed a power, was he actually flying?

He looked up, in the direction of his ankles. He was hoping some weird magical force within him was propelling him. Unfortunately, there was something else there. A ridiculously rubbery and stretched out arm had been grasping his ankle tightly the whole time.

Will rolled, coughing and shaken, onto the grass. Lash laughed hard into Speed's shoulder, unable to contain himself as the bell rang in the background. "Holy crap, I've always wanted to try that!" The two amused bullies wandered back towards the school, still thrilled with their wildly funny prank.

Speed turned back, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes he called back to Will "I'm impressed Stronghold, didn't even piss yourself!" before heading back for class.

Will took a few long breaths and wiped the grass from his pants, there were too many people around now. He slowly got up, legs feeling like Jell-o, and began to stumble back towards the school gym.

This was it, no turning back. He had to walk into that gymnasium and admit to the world that he was a failure. Feeling sick to his stomach, Will wished Lash would have just lost his grip.

* * *

Still in the cafeteria, Warren Peace rose gradually from his seat, eyes fixed on a large window behind him, fixed on a boy in a blue shirt who had carefully set his things down and approached the edge of the floating surface. Perplexed, Warren begrudgingly began his trip to Mad Science. He took his time, figuring it was hard to get in trouble for being late on the first day. Besides, like most people, the teachers weren't particularly big on getting on his bad side.

The last few stragglers littered the hallways, mostly freshman trying to remember where the gym was. Bemused, Warren deliberately walked into one of them, who was struggling to catch up with a group of friends.

As they bumped shoulders, Warren realized who the boy was, recognizing the blue shirt. Not only that, but the timid posture of his enemy. Smirking, he gave Will a glaring stare, leaving him shaken. He was sure he'd misunderstood what was going on outside, besides- he was still determined to make this kid's life hell. The way his had been since his father was taken away to prison.

That didn't stop him from watching curiously as the younger man scrambled away, holding onto his shoulder as if Warren had caused some sort of damage. Or upset something already there.

There was something off about William Stronghold, that just didn't seem quite right.

**(A/N- Well that was pretty fun, huh? Don't worry... Will is not suicidal. Much. Okay sort of. Whatever, I'm sadistic or some shit like that.)**


End file.
